Entscheidungen
by Sesheta
Summary: Daniel will wegen Jack das SGC verlassen


Entscheidungen  
  
By Sesheta  
  
Declimer: Die Figuren und die Idee von SG1 gehören MGM.. Usw.  
  
Es war genug. Jack hatte es endgültig zu weit getrieben. Daniel war sich ihrer Freundschaft schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr sicher, aber die Tour, die sein angeblicher Freund mit Maybourn und seiner kleinen Truppe abgezogen hatte war genug. Ganz zu schweigen von den Nettígkeiten, die er Daniel an den Kopf geworfen hatte. 'Was mache ich eigentlich noch im SGC. Ich bin doch nur geblieben um Sha´ri zu finden und sie ist tot. Es muss doch etwas Sinnvolleres geben, als mich hier ständig mit dem Militär und Jacks Engstirnigkeit rum zu schlagen. Die einzigen die etwas gemerkt haben, sind Sam und Janet.' Daniel hing weiter seinen Gedanken nach, als Sam sein Büro betrat. "Daniel? He Daniel." Er hörte sie immer noch nicht. Sie stellte sich vor ihn und wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinen Augen hin und her. "Erde an Daniel. Aufwachen." "Huuuu? Oh Sam, ich hab dich gar nicht rein kommen hören." "Ja, hab ich gemerkt." Gab diese mit einem Lächeln zurück. "Was machst du noch im Büro? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du schon zu Hause bist." "Nein, ich muss mir über einige Dinge klar werden." "Jack, hab ich recht?" "Ja, hast du. Ich weis einfach nicht mehr, was ich hier soll. Sha´re ist tot und Jack geht mir langsam auf die Nerven und ich bezweifle, dass unsere Freundschaft noch existiert." "Ist es mittlerweile so schlimm zwischen euch?" "Du hättest mal hören sollen, was er mir bei seiner kleinen Baybourneskapade so an den Kopf geworfen hat. Aber dass ist nicht alles. Du weißt wie sehr er meine Arbeit schätzt und dabei ist es ihm herzlich egal., ob sie ihm schon einige male das Leben gerettet hat." "Ja ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Schließlich reagiert er auf jeden Wissenschaftler so, aber mir war nicht bewusst, dass er dich auch so behandelt." "Doch seit einiger Zeit schon. Es hat sich auch nicht wieder gegeben, womit ich um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht rechne." "Was hältst du davon, mal Urlaub zu machen?" "Keine Ahnung und ich bezweifle ich würde welchen genehmigt bekommen und ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass Jack mich nicht allein gehen lassen würde, oder irgendwann einfach auftauchen würde." "Du hast wirklich eine Pause nötig. Vielleicht könnte Janet mit dem Hammond reden?" "Nein. Lass mal es hat eh keinen Sinn." "Komm lass uns fahren es ist schließlich schon spät. Zum Glück haben wir morgen frei." "Das kannst du wirklich laut sagen. Also gut, lass uns verschwinden." Die beiden fuhren nach hause um endlich mal ausschlafen zu können.  
  
***  
  
Daniel hatte Stunden mit grübeln zugebracht, er schlief erst in den Morgenstunden, als die Sonne sich schon ankündete in einen leichten unruhigen Schlaf. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit, wurde er von dem Telefon geweckt. "Was? Was denn jetzt schon wieder?" Er nahm missmutig und verschlafen den Hörer ab. "Ja?" fragte er in einem schon fast barschen Ton. "Nicht so unfreundlich Dannyboy." Kam Jacks nervend muntere Stimme aus dem Hörer." "Was willst du?" "Die Tok´ra sind hier und du solltest zur Basis zurück kommen." "Warum denn?" " Weil du ihnen vielleicht weiter helfen könntest?" "Ich bin in einer Stunde da." Und damit knallte er den Hörer auf die Gabel. Er sprang schnell unter die Duschen und zog sich anschließend an. Er schaffte es in 50 Minuten auf der Basis zu sein. Sein erster Weg führte ihn gleich zum Konferenzraum. "Ah, Dr. Jackson schön sie hier zu sehen. Nehmen sie platz." Es wunderte Daniel nicht im Geringsten, dass schon alle da waren. Daniel begrüßte schnell die anwesenden, einschließlich Jacob, Martouf und Aldwin. Nur Jack ließ er aus und sah ihn nicht einmal an. Die anderen Anwesenden warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, wussten aber mit Ausnahme von Sam nicht was los war. Nun ergriff der General das Wort. "Also Jacob, was führt die Tok´ra zu uns und warum wolltest du unbedingt, dass Daniel anwesend ist?" "Wir haben auf einem abgelegenen, verlassenen Planeten einige Bauten gefunden, in denen wir eine Sprache vorfanden, mit der wir nichts anfangen können. Sie sieht irdisch aus, also, als hätte ich sie irgendwann in der Schule oder so im Geschichtsunterricht gesehen, aber auch unsere Symbionten können mit ihr absolut nichts anfangen, Es wäre eigentlich uninteressant, wenn die Kultur nicht anscheinend so hoch entwickelt gewesen wäre. Wir denken, dass uns dieses Wissen, dass wir dort erlangen können, vielleicht im Kampf gegen die Goa´old helfen könnte." "Haben sie eine Idee in welche irdische Ära sich diese Kultur einordnen ließe, Jacob?" "Nein leider nicht Daniel. Wie schon erwähnt, die Schrift sieht vertraut aus, aber niemand ist in der Lage, auch nur ein Wort zu entziffern." Daniel wand sich an Hammond. "General, ich wäre bereit die Tok´ra zu begleiten um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Vielleicht können wir etwas Brauchbares herausfinden." "Ja und du wirst uns garantiert wieder in irgendein Schlamassel bringen." Murmelte Jack vor sich hin, was Daniel und die in der Nähe sitzenden Tok´ra aber durchaus verstehen konnten. "Keiner hat gesagt, dass du mitkommen sollst." Gab Daniel darauf hin in einem ziemlich harschen Ton an Jack gewand von sich. Die Tok´ra, die Daniel nur als ruhig und immer beherrscht kannten, sahen sich untereinander fragend an und wanden sich dann in Sams Richtung. Diese schüttelte nur den Kopf, so dass die Tok´ra das Thema im Moment fallen ließen. Auch der General und Te´alc sahen Daniel und Jack fragend an. "Ach nein, was soll das nun wieder heißen?" "Dass du dich vielleicht raus halten solltest, wenn du keine Ahnung hast, worum es geht. Und ich habe keine Lust mir dein ständiges Genörgel anzuhören, wenn es um Wissenschaft geht und dein begrenzter Horizont mal wieder nicht registriert, dass wir, die von dir ach so geliebten Wissenschaftler dir damit ständig den Ars* retten." Daniel hatte sich förmlich in Rage geredet. Er wand sich ruhiger an den General. "General ich bin bereit den Tok´ra zu helfen, aber nach dieser Mission, werde ich den Dienst im SGC endgültig quittieren." Nun wand er sich an die anderen, ließ aber Jack geflissentlich aus. "Falls mich jemand sucht, ich bin in meinen Büro." Damit verließ er den Raum. Hammond wand sich an Sam. "Major, wissen sie, was mit Dr. Jackson plötzlich los ist?" "Oh, diese Idee vom Verlassen der Einrichtung ist alles andere als neu. Er denkt schon länger darüber nach. Aber ich denke es hat auch viel mit dem Fall zutun, bei dem sich der Col. bei Maybourns Truppe eingeschlichen hatte." "Nun mal halblang Carter. Was soll das nun wieder heißen?" "Das müssten sie doch eigentlich ganz gut selber wissen, Col. Sie waren es doch er den ganzen Schlamassel verbockt hat. General ich würde Daniel im Moment mehr als ernst nehmen. Das Verhältnis zwischen dem Col. und Daniel hat sich in den letzten Wochen nicht gerade zum Besseren gewand und Daniel reicht es. Von der früheren Freundschaft zwischen ihnen ist nicht mehr allzu viel übrig und um ehrlich zu sein, wenn Daniel das SGC verlässt, werde ich auch SG1 verlassen. Ich bin nur wegen Daniel und Te´alc im Team geblieben. Te´alc kann auf sich selbst aufpassen." "Sind sie da sicher Major?" "Ja, absolut sicher. Das Team ist nicht mehr das gleiche, wie vor 2 Jahren und dass wird es auch nie wieder werden." Der General schien erst einmal zu überlegen. "Ich werde kurz mit dem Präsidenten reden aber dem Einsatz von Dr. Jackson mit den Tok´ra dürfte nichts im Wege stehen. Ich würde sie, Major Carter, allerdings bitten ihn zu begleiten. Sie scheinen die einzige zu sein, mit der er über seine Differenzen mit Col. O´Neill gesprochen hat." "Ich bin zwar nicht die einzige, aber ich werde ihn gern begleiten." "Gut, ich werde ihnen später Bescheid geben." Damit verließ er den Raum. Ihm folgten Jack und Te´alc, der das Ganze mit seiner typisch reglosen Miene beobachtet hatte. Zurück blieben nur Sam und die drei Tok´ra. "Sammie, was ist eigentlich passiert? Als ich das letzte mal hier war schien noch alles ok zwischen euch vier." "Ach ich glaube es bringt jetzt nicht darüber zu diskutieren woran das alles liegt, aber das Team zerbricht und Jack hat einen erheblichen Anteil daran. Du kennst ja seine Einstellung zu Wissenschaftlern und wie er Daniel, Janet und mich so in der letzten Zeit manchmal behandelt ist mir auch klar, warum Daniel aussteigen will. Du weist ja, dass er hauptsächlich wegen Sha´ri im SGC geblieben ist. Ihn hält also praktisch nichts mehr. Letzen Endes sind wir beide nur im Team geblieben, weil der andere von uns und Te´alc im Team waren. Ist auch egal, ich werde in ein anderes Team wechseln oder so. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich machen werde." Wieder sahen sich die Tok´ra etwas ratlos an. "Du kannst auch zu uns kommen, wenn du willst, Samantha." Gab Martouf zu bedenken. Sam lächelte ihn an. "Das habe ich nicht vergessen, glaub mir Marouf und vielleicht werde ich sogar annehmen, aber eure kleine Mission ist im Moment wohl wichtiger als unser zerrütteltes Team und dessen Zukunft, oder?" Die Tok´ra willigten erst einmal ein. "Na dann sollten wir vielleicht zu Daniel gehen und nachsehen, was er im Moment so treibt. Außer sich wieder mal einige Liter Kaffee zu gönnen." Daraufhin musste Jacob lachen. Die anderen beiden Tok ´ra sahen sich etwas ratlos an, sie mussten wirklich einige der Ta´uri Sprichwörter und Lebensmittel kennen lernen. Was war nun wieder Kaffee? Sie begaben sich alle in Daniels Büro, wo der gerade dabei war sich eine Becher Kaffe einzugießen. Wortlos reichte er ihn jedoch Sam und sah Jacob und die anderen fragend an. Jacob konnte nur lächeln "Nein Daniel, lieber nicht. Die Symbionten würden uns nur ewig Vorträge halten, wie ungesund Kaffee ist." Daniel musste nun auch grinsen. "Solange er mich wach hält, ist mir das recht egal." "Ja vor allem, weil du in den letzten Monaten auch kaum Zeit zum Schlafen hattest." Gab Sam zu bedenken. "Du brütest ja die meiste Zeit über deinen Büchern oder bist auf Missionen. Ich glaube, da hätte ich auch Probleme zu schlafen." Fügte sie hinzu. "Hast du doch. Du schläfst genauso wenig wie ich. Du hängst auch in deiner ganzen Freizeit auf der Basis und arbeitest." "Tja, dass ist der Nachteil, wenn man kein leben außerhalb des Jobs hat." Die beiden grinsten sich an und hatten die etwas besorgten Blicke der Tok´ra nicht bemerkt. "Glaubt ihr beide nicht, dass ihr ein bisschen Urlaub gebrauchen könntet?" fragte Jacob. "Urlaub? Wozu? Wenn wir uns aus dem Staub machen, passiert sowieso nur mal wieder irgendeine Katastrophe und wir werden zurück gerufen. Beschließen wir unsere freien Tage wie heute zum Beispiel, zu hause zu verbringen, dass gleiche. Also warum nicht gleich hier bleiben." War Daniels Antwort. "Hey, sehen wir´s doch positiv. Vielleicht passiert zur Abwechslung auf dem Planeten, wo ihr mit uns hinwollt mal nichts. Dann würden wir ja etwas Erholung bekommen." Meinte Sam. "Ja von Jack." Gab Danny seinen Senf dazu. "Hummm, kein Genörgel über Wissenschaftler und kein Generve, weil er nichts zu tun hat. Das kann ja nur erholsam werden." Nun mussten alle anwesenden ein wenig lächeln, als sie Sams schwärmerischen Blick sahen. Die Tok´ra, Sam und Daniel plauschten noch eine Weile über die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate. Nach etwa einer Stunde kam der Anruf von Gen. Hammonds, Sam und Daniel hatten grünes Licht für den Einsatz mit den Tok´ra. ~~~ Nach Hammonds Freigabe für den Einsatz, begaben sich Daniel und Sam in ihre Räume, um einige Kleidungsstücke und in Daniels Fall auch noch einige seiner Bücher, zusammen zupacken. Die Tok´ra waren in der Zwischenzeit in Daniels Büro verblieben. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um die Beiden." Sprach Martouf als erster aus, was sich alle drei in den letzten Minuten gedacht hatten. "Das solltest du auch Martouf. Ich bezweifle, dass sie diesen Lebensstiel ewig durch halten. Auch wir, mit unseren Symbionten würden das auf Dauer nicht aushalten." "Du hast Recht Aldwin und du auch Martouf. Die Frage ist nur, wie wir das ändern können?" "Zuerst sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass sie wirklich etwas Erholung bekommen." Warf Martouf ein. "Ja, wir können wirklich froh sein, dass Jack nicht dabei sein wird. Er hat wirklich Probleme mit Wissenschaftlern und ich bezweifle, dass er die Geduld hätte, auf dem Planeten rum zu sitzen und nichts zu tun." "Sag mir nichts zu Jack. Er sieht mich manchmal so an, als würde er mich am liebsten töten wollen, Jacob." "Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Ich denke, dass Jack eifersüchtig auf dich ist, Martouf. Schließlich bekommst du Sammys ganze Zuneigung und nicht er. Und die Freundschaft mit Daniel scheint auch nicht hilfreich zu sein." Martouf sah den Vater, der Frau, die er über alles liebte lange an. "Dann denkst du also, dass der Col. uns nur als Rivalen im Kampf um Samanthas Gunst, ansieht? Ich dachte, es wäre gegen die Regeln eures Militärs, wenn zwischen Samantha und Col. O´Neil etwas entwickeln würde." "Wäre es auch, Martouf. Außer, wenn Sammy aus dem Militär austreten und wie Daniel als Zivilist arbeiten würde. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie das tun würde." 


End file.
